The present invention relates to a device for lubricating conveyor chains, chains for drives, and the like.
Conventional conveyors are currently in widespread use which are actuated by chains. In particular, chains constituted by rollers articulated by means of pairs of link plates are used in this field.
Rollers soaked in a suitable lubricant are commonly used to lubricate these chains; as an alternative, the lubricant is applied by means of brushes and the like.
This solution, in addition to being scarcely suited to the automation requirements of current conveyors, entails a considerable waste of lubricant, since it is not possible to precisely meter the necessary amount thereof. Accordingly, there is a tendency to supply too much lubricant, leading to an undesirable dripping thereof.
The fact is also noted that in some fields of commerce technology, such as food products, an excess of oil and the consequent dripping can damage the products being conveyed.